clickertalefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations (Clickertale 2)
Places are different locations scattered throughout the map (accessible by pressing the 'Map' button on the bottom right corner of the screen) which contained various stages to complete, and other wonderful decorations. Ruins You start off in the Ruins, similar to Undertale. The Ruins is mostly composed of a purple/pink hue, with similarly-colored pillars here and there. On the background is a purple city. In the Ruins, there's also withered black trees and dried leaves lying about. You can find an Annoying Dog behind a withered tree. In the Ruins, there are 6 stages, which includes monsters within them whom you have to fight. Stage 1: 4 Froggits - Unlocks Froggit in the shop. Stage 2: 3 Vegetoids and 2 Froggits - Unlocks Vegetoid in the shop. Stage 3: ClickNapstablook (boss) - Unlocks Napstablook and the Torn Notebook in the shop. Stage 4: 2 Whimsuns, Migosp, Vegetoid and Froggit - Unlocks Whimsun in the shop. Stage 5: 4 Moldsmals, 2 Whimsuns, and Migosp - Unlocks Migosp and Moldsmal in the shop. Stage 6: ClickToriel (boss) - Unlocks Toriel and the Toy Knife in the shop. Snowdin After defeating Toriel, you reach Snowdin town, another of the locations on the map. Snowdin is filled with a multitude of snowy cliffs, wooden houses and a large variety of monsters. Snowdin contains much more stages than the Ruins, ranging up to 12. You can find an Annoying Dog behind a snow-covered bush (or a large snowball, who knows?) Stage 7: 3 Snowdrakes - Unlocks Snowdrake in the shop Stage 8: Chilldrake and 3 Icecaps - Unlocks Chilldrake in the shop Stage 9: 2 Gyftrots, 2 Icecaps and Jerry - Unlocks Jerry in the shop Stage 10:Lesser Dog, Chilldrake, Icecap and Jerry - Unlocks Lesser Dog in the shop Stage 11: Snowdrake, Chilldrake, 2 Icecaps and Dogamy - Dogaressa (both of them are counted as one entity) - Unlocks Dogamy-Dogaressa in the shop. Stage 12: 11 Icecaps - Unlocks Icecap in the shop Stage 13: Doggo and 2 Snowdrakes - Unlocks Doggo in the shop Stage 14: Greater Dog (not a boss) - Unlocks Greater Dog in the shop Stage 15: Snowdrake and 2 Chilldrakes Stage 16: Glyde - Unlocks Glyde in the shop Stage 17: 2 Gyftrots and 4 Icecaps - Unlocks Gyftrot in the shop Stage 18: ClickPapyrus - Unlocks Papyrus and the Tough Glove in the shop Waterfall After defeating Papyrus, you proceed to the next location, the Waterfall, a mystical place with it's notable eeriness, yet looking beautiful. It is littered with crystals, stalagmites, stalagtites, glowing mushrooms and echo flowers. There's also a large lake in the center of the waterfall. The Annoying Dog of Waterfall can be discovered behind Undyne's house lolling it's tongue at the screen. There are 13 stages in the Waterfall. Stage 19: 3 Aarons - Unlocks Aaron in the shop Stage 20: 4 Woshuas Stage 21: Moldbygg and 2 Woshuas - Unlocks Moldbygg in the shop Stage 22: Shyren, Woshua and Aaron - Unlocks Shyren in the shop Stage 23: 2 Aarons and Moldbygg Stage 24: 6 Woshuas - Unlocks Woshua in the shop Stage 25: 3 Aarons and 2 Woshuas Stage 26: Mad Dummy - Unlocks Mad Dummy in the shop Stage 27: 3 Temmies Stage 28: 5 Temmies - Unlocks Temmie in the shop Stage 29: Monster Kid - Unlocks Monster Kid in the shop Stage 30: ClickUndyne - Unlocks Undyne in the shop Stage 31: ClickUndyne the Undying - Unlocks Undyne the Undying and the Ballet Shoes in the shop Hotland Hotland, as it name suggests is a blazing hot land that screams one thing: HOT. Hotland includes a lava ocean below the dry cliff of the landscape, Alphys' laboratory, large pipes and small pipes. ClickSans can also be spotted behind one of the big pipes. The Annoying Dog can be located beside a crimson pipe, donning a red beret. Hotland is composed of 14 stages. Stage 32: Mettaton's Quiz Stage 33: 3 Pyropes - Unlocks Pyrope in the shop Stage 34: 5 Vulkins - Unlocks Vulkin in the shop Stage 35: Chef Mettaton Stage 36: 3 Tsunderplanes - Unlocks Tsunderplane in the shop Stage 37: Pyrope, 2 Vulkins and 2 Tsunderplanes Stage 38: So Sorry - Unlocks So Sorry in the shop Stage 39: 2 Pyropes and 3 Vulkins Stage 40: Death Report Stage 41: Royal Guards 01 and 02 - Unlocks Royal Guards in the shop Stage 42: 2 Pyropes, 1 Vulkin and 2 Tsunderplanes Stage 43: Muffet - Unlocks Muffet in the shop Stage 44: Clickertale the Musical - Unlocks Mettaton in the shop Stage 45: Alphys - Unlocks Alphys and the Burnt Pan in the shop CORE The CORE is an advanced construction, with fancy entrances and bridges, statues are placed in various locations in the CORE. There are 13 stages in the CORE. The Annoying Dog can be located standing cutely on the entrance to Mettaton's battle arena. Stage 46: Madjick - Unlocks Madjick in the shop Stage 47: Knight Knight - Unlocks Knight Knight in the shop Stage 48: 3 Astigmatisms - Unlocks Astigmatism in the shop Stage 49: 3 Final Froggits - Unlocks Final Froggit in the shop Stage 50: 3 Whimsalots - Unlocks Whimsalot in the shop Stage 51: Madjick and Knight Knight Stage 52: 2 Astigmatisms, 2 Whimsalots and 2 Final Froggits Stage 53: 2 Madjicks, Whimsalot and Knight Knight Stage 54: 3 Madjicks and 3 Final Froggits Stage 55 (supposedly impossible to defeat unless you're overpowered enough, you're supposed to be defeated in this stage for a cutscene): 4 Knight Knights and 4 Whimsalots - Unlocks the First Follower's Ability Stage 56: Madjick, Knight Knight, Whimsalot, Final Froggit, Astigmatism. Stage 57: Mettaton EX - Unlocks Mettaton EX in the shop and Unlocks the Third Follower's Ability Stage 58: Mettaton NEO - Unlocks Mettaton NEO and the Empty Gun in the shop Corrupted Prison ??? The Annoying Dog can be found next to a pipe wearing a Santa cap and a scarf. Stage 59: No Battles but Cutscene Stage 60: 3 Corpy (Here you can not kill them and you have to die!) Stage 61: Beginning Cutscene and switch the button and you in code mode..... Stage 62:No Battles but Cutscene - Unlocks RobotSlayer in the shop (Tip: You need it later) Stage 63: 2 Guazalor Stage 64: 3 Guazalor and Cutscene - Unlocks Guazalor in the shop Stage 65: 3 Knid Stage 66: 2 Knid and 1 Guazalor Stage 67: 1 Knid, 2 Guazalor and Cutscene - Unlocks Knid in the shop Stage 68: 3 Corpy (Here you need the RobotSlayer. Right click pressed and you in code mode) Stage 69: 1 Knid, 1 Guazalor and 1 Corpy Stage 70: 2 Knid, 1 Corpy and Cutscene - Unlocks Corpy in the shop Stage 71: 2 Pankster and 1 Corpy Stage 72: 2 Pankster and 2 Guazalor Stage 73: 2 Darkster Stage 74: 1 Darkster, 1 Pankster, and 1 Knid - Unlocks Pankster in the shop Stage 75: Beginning cutscene and battle Armortrek in end cutscene - Unlocks Terminator Armortrek in the shop Stage 76: 2 Corpy and 1 Darkster Stage 77: 1 Darkster, 2 Pankster, 2 Knid, 1 Guazalor and Cutscene - Unlocks Darkster in the shop Stage 78: No Battles but Cutscene and get the Follower's Ability back Stage 79: Fight against Shya and end Cutscene - Unlocks Corrupted Queen Shya and Corrupted Blade in the shop Corrupted CORE ??? The Annoying Dog can be found next to a spot and behind a black silhouette. You can only see his head. Stage 80: No Battles but Good and Bad Ending Corrupted Prison Cutscene - Unlocks Goner Kid's Ability Stage 81: 3 Corrupted Froggit and 2 Corrupted Whimsalot Stage 82: 3 Corrupted Whimsalot and 1 Corrupted Knight Knight Stage 83: 1 Corrupted Froggit, 1 Corrupted Whimsalot and 2 Corrupted Knight Knight Stage 84: 3 Corrupted Astigmatism, 2 Corrupted Whimsalot Stage 85: 5 Corrupted Astigmatism, 1 Corrupted Whimsalot Stage 86: 3 Corrupted Madjick - Unlocks Corrupted Madjick in the shop Stage 87: 2 Corrupted Froggit, 2 Corrupted Knight Knight, 1 Corrupted Madjick and Cutscene - Unlocks Corrupted Knight Knight in the shop Stage 88: 3 Corrupted Astigmatism and 2 Corrupted Froggit - Unlocks Corrupted Astigmatism in the shop Stage 89: 3 Corrupted Froggit, 1 Corrupted Madjick and 2 Corrupted Whimsalot - Unlocks Corrupted Froggit in the shop Stage 90: 1 Corrupted Astigmatism, 1 Corrupted Froggit, 1 Corrupted Madjick, 2 Corrupted Whimsalot and 1 Corrupted Knight Knight - Unlocks Corrupted Whimsalot in the shop Stage 91: No Fight but Cutscene Stage 92: Survival ArmortrekPlus/+ Attacks - Unlocks OP Terminator ArmortrekPlus/+ in the shop Stage 93: Survival ClickArmortrekPlus/+ - Unlocks Real OP Terminator ClickArmortrekPlus/+ in the shop New Home New Home is the capital of the Underground. Asgore named it New Home. He is not good at naming things. (Like Asriel = ASgore + toRIEL) The Annoying Dog can be found munching on a bone at the top of a tower. Stage 94: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 2 Parsnik and 1 Random Enemy Blue (The Totem on the middle is making your making your amalgamate useless! Kill the "blue" enemy to destroy the Totem) Stage 95: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 7 Parsnik and 1 Random Enemy Blue - Unlocks Parsnik in the shop Stage 96: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 4 Moldessa and 2 Random Enemy Blue (Warning: Red Bullet Coming) Stage 97: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 3 Whimsalot, 2 Final Froggit, 2 Parsnik, 4 Moldessa and 2 Random Enemy Blue Stage 98: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 6 Final Froggit, 2 Astigmatism, 2 Moldessa and 2 Random Enemy Blue - Unlocks Moldessa in the shop Stage 99: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 4 Parsnik, 3 Migospel and 2-3 Random Enemy Blue Stage 100!: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 2 Whimsalot, 2 Parsnik, 2 Moldessa, 2 Migospel and 2-3 Random Enemy Blue - Unlocks Migospel in the shop Stage 101: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 2 Whimsalot, 2 Astimatism, 2 Persnik, 2 Moldessa, 1 Migospel and 2-3 Random Enemy Blue Stage 102: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 1 Final Froggit, 4 Parsnik, 4 Moldessa, 2 Migospel and 2-3 Random Enemy Blue Stage 103: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 6 Parsnik, 1 Moldessa, 2 Migospel and 2-3 Random Enemy Blue Stage 104: 1 Anti-Amalgamate Totem, 6 Parsnik, 2 Moldessa, 2 Migospel and 2-3 Random Enemy Blue - Unlocks Anti-Amalgamate Totem in the shop Stage 105: Crazy Cutscene (You lost the Ability's is True!) Stage 106: Kill Flowey - Unlocks Flowey in the shop Stage 107: Cutscene Stage 108: More Cutscene Stage 109: Survival ClickSans Attacks (This SurvivalBattle is under 10 min) - Unlocks Sans in the shop Stage 110: SuperComputer Battle (How in Corrupted Prison Cell) Stage 111: Important cutscene The Void stage 112: Weird cutscene stage 113: stage 114: stage 115: stage 116: stage 117: stage 118: stage 119: stage 120: stage 121: stage 122: stage 123: stage 124: stage 125: stage 126: stage 127: stage 128: stage 129: stage 130: stage 131: stage 132: stage 133: stage 134: stage 135: stage 136: stage 137: stage 138: stage 139: stage 140: stage 141: stage 142: stage 143: stage 144: stage 145: stage 146: stage 147: stage 148: stage 149: stage 150: stage 151: stage 152: stage 153: stage 154: stage 155: stage 156: stage 157: stage 158: Anoying dog cutscene stage 159: Anoying dog fight stage 160: The Raid stage 161: Cutscene with Asgore